Q&A with Squalo Superbi
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS* I've kidnapped Squalo, and now I'm letting you ask him questions! Rated T because of Sqaulo
1. Chapter 1

****** Q & A With Squalo Superbi**.

Usuilove21: YO! Nice to meet you! I am Usuilove21

Squalo: VOI! LET ME OUT OF HERE!

Usuilove21: NO!

Bel: Shi shi shi. Struggle all you want~

Squalo: OI! What are you doing here Bel!

Usuilove21: He helped me kidnap you.

Squalo: WHAT!

Usuilove21: *covers Squalo's mouth with hand momentarily.* I should explain. (I owe whoever reads this that much) I am Usuilove21 your Flamboyant host!

Squalo: HOW THE HELL ARE YOU FLAMBOYANT?

Usuilove21: I am because am! NOW QUITE!

Squalo: NO!

Usuilove21: Really, I have blackmail on you though.

Squalo: NO YOU DON'!

Usuilove21: Oh really. Then what's this. *Shows Squalo a picture of him petting a sleeping Yamamoto.)

Squalo: VOI! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!

Bel: Let me see!

Usuilove21: Sure. *Hands Bel the picture(s)*

Bel: Shi, shi, shi.

Usuilove21: I know right! *Is covering Squalo's mouth again.*

Bel: How did you get these.

Usuilove21: Um, lets just say I know a guy... Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, I kidnapped Squalo while he was sleeping and Here we are.

Bel: And I am only here because I caught her in act and she freaked out and she told me everything, I thought it would be fun so I tagged along!

Usuilove21: I didn't freak out I was almost fan-girling. *Mummers*

Squalo: VOI! HOW DID YOU GET ME!

Usuilove21: *Sarcastic*I drugged you in your sleep.

Bel: Well, I was the one who did all of the dirty work...

Usuilove21: Thank you for that Bel! *Hugs Bel*

Sqaulo: Why did you do that!

Bel: I already said cause it seemed fun.

Sqaulo: You little-!

Usuilove21: HEY! SHUT UP! I WASN'T DONE SPEAKING!

Usuilove21: Anyways, I am letting you, the readers at home ask him questions! You can also ask Bel questions! \

Bel: HUH? They can?

Usuilove21: Yes they can, don't interrupt me again Bel-pyon!

Bel and Sqaulo *thinking*: Pyon?

Usuilove21: Okay, please ask questions! I will make the them answer them! Until them! *Says it like Gin in bleach* Bye-bye!

Bel: Bye!

*Moments pass* *Usuilove21 and Bel are looking at the tied up Sqaulo (He is on a chair and Tied to that).*

Usuilove21: Sqaulo, Say goodbye.

Squalo: Screw you!

Usuilove21: * Giving of a dark aura* Oh really.

Squalo: YES REALLY!

Bel: Shi, shi shi. You shouldn't of have done that.

Squalo: WHAT DO YOU MEAN!

Usuilove21: *punches the top of squalo's head*DON'T YOU YELL AT ME! I AM GIVING YOU GREAT HOSPITALITY!

Squalo: NO YOU AREN'T!

Usuilove21: FINE! *ties squalo's hair in pigtails.*

Bel: Shi, shi, shi. You look silly.

Sqaulo: Shut up Bel! VOI! I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!

Usuilove21: If you can. *Draws a fake mustache on sqaulo* NOW SAY GOODBYE TO THE NICE PEOPLE!

Sqaulo: Damn you. *Mutters* Later.

Usuilove21: Now, was that so hard.

Squalo: YES!

Bel: Shi, shi, shi. Later. Ask Questions.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! But I am working on kidnapping Fran with my Ninja Skills. **

**A/N: **Okay, I just want to write this really fast, I don't know if I can make this funny, cause It isn't really funny to me, but please review and ask Squalo and Bel-pyon questions!


	2. Chapter 2

****** Q & A With Squalo Superbi**.

Usuilove21: Hey! How is every one! *Cough*

Bel: What's up with you?

Usuilove21: I am a little sick.

Sqaulo*In a big fluffy pink dress*: VOI! LET ME GO! AND GET ME OUT OF THIS OUTFIT!

Usuilove21: No, I don't think so. Doesn't he look amazing in that dress Bel-pyon

Bel: Shi, Shi, Shi. I do. We have to take a picture of this.

Usuilove21: Already on it. *Pulls out camera*

Sqaulo: DON'T YOU DARE!

Usuilove21: Oh, but I will. *Takes the picture*

Bel: I am going to need a copy of that.

Usuilove21: Your going to blow it up and show it to everyone?

Bel: Yes. Shi, shi, shi.

Sqaulo: BEL! IF YOU DO THAT YOUR DEAD!

Usuilove21: I make you a copy.

Bel: Thanks.

Usuilove21: No problem. Anyways, we go one Question for Sqaulo. It's from kureopatora-san.

_What shampoo do you use? Your hair is so silky smooth!_

Well, thanks for reviewing! *Sends virtual cookie*

Bel: I was wondering that.

Usuilove21: Me too!

Sqaulo: WHAT A STUPID QUESTION!

Usuilove21 *gets a baseball bat all of the sudden*: HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING SO MEAN! IT WAS A VERY GOOD QUESTION! *Hits Sqaulo with the bat*

Sqaulo: VOI! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!

Usuilove21: Yeah, yeah, yeah... Anyways, before Sqaulo's interrupted me, I think he uses sunslik.

Bel: Shi, shi, shi.

Sqaulo: WHAT THE HELL IS SUNSILK!

Bel: Yeah, what is it?

Usuilove21: It is a shampoo and conditioner that works... pretty good.

Sqaulo: VOI! I DON'T USE THAT! Mammon made some weird one.

Usuilove21: Well, it sure does work. *Starts petting Sqaulo's head*

Sqaulo: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PETTING ME!

Usuilove21: Because, I love to pet people, Especially those with soft hair. I am just like Fuku-chan from Clannad when she goes into her starfish-fangirling state.

Sqaulo: What's clannad?

Usuilove21: It is a really good anime, I still haven't read a lot of the manga, only one chapter than I started reading (Re reading) Naruto, Inuyasha, and started reading Prince of tennis.

Sqaulo: I'll pretend I know what those are.

Usuilove21 *Still petting Sqaulo*: I'll show them soon! They are very good! I swear Sqaulo, you will be addicted to manga when I am done with you!

Sqaulo: Can you stop petting me.

Usuilove21: I don't want to, It's calming isn't it. *Laughs* Well, I'll see you guys who read this later, I need to go write some of my other fanfictions! *points to Laptop on desk* Say bye bye Sqaulo!

Sqaulo: Bye...... *Eyes droop and he falls asleep*

Bel: That was fast.

Usuilove21: He finally fell asleep.

Bel: Yeah, How did you do that?

Usuilove21: I'm amazing.

Bel: You know you can stop petting him now. Shi, shi, shi.

Usuilove21: I don't want to... *Starts to hug sqaulo from the behind.* Can you say bye now? I'm getting sleepy.

Bel: Yeah, Bye! *Waves*

Usuilove21: Feel free to ask questions for everyone (Squalo, Bel and even me...) And feel more than free to dare anyone, and have any characters come in for the dare! If I convince my friend, Iku-tan might be in the next chapter as a guest!

**A/N: I don't own anything! **


	3. Chapter 3

****** Q & A With Squalo Superbi**.

Note to Iku-tan! I AM GOING TO EDIT THIS SO WHERE IS SAYS INSERT AFTER YOUR NAME SOMeTHING DOWN! I AM GOING TO EDIT THIS!

Usui: Yellow! I forgot to say that you guys can call me Yuki-chan! Well, nice to see you this very fine day!

Sqaulo: What's up with you today. *He doesn't notice the drawings on his face drawn by Bel and Usui and Iku-tan*

Usui/Yuki: PFFT, Well, I am in a good mood today! I am watching the finale of American Idol right now and I am high off soda right now!And I am Listening to one of my favorite songs! No boundaries by Adam Lambert, I mean, gah! And my friend Iku-tan is here!

Bel and Sqaulo *Thinking*: High off of Soda.

Bel: Where is she shi, shi, shi.

Yuki: Right behind you Bel-Pyon!

Iku-tan - *otherwise known as 0_0Ikuto on mangafox*: *looks at Sqaulo* Well,I missed all the fun.=/

Usui/Yuki: Iku-tan! *Glomps in a big bear hug*

Iku-tan: lol, hey Usui-tan, and other people

Bel: Nice to meet you shi, shi, shi.

Sqaulo: VOI! DON'T WE HAVE ENOUGH PEOPLE HERE!

Usui/Yuki: SHUT UP! BY SAYING THAT YOU ARE INSULTING IKU-TAN! *punches the top of Sqaulo's head*

Sqaulo: YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP HURTING ME!

Usui/Yuki: YES I DO! OTHERWISE YOU WILL NEVER LEARN!

Iku-tan and Bel: *Sweatdrops*

Usui/Yuki: Now, Iku-tan, Bel-pyon, Where were we?

Sqaulo: *mutters* Talk about Bipolar.

Usui/Yuki: *Turns around and glares at Sqaulo* WHAT WAS THAT!

Sqaulo: Nothing.

Usui/Yuki: Thought so *Gives Sqaulo a nice smile.*

Iku-tan: Iku-tan: Wow, What a nice atmosphere =)

Usui/Yuki: I know!

Bel: Shi, shi, shi.

Sqaulo: Hey, I have a question for you Usui or yuki, OR WHAT EVER YOUR FREAKIN NAME IS!

Usui/Yuki: My name is Teighlor, pronounced Taylor. Was that your question.

Sqaulo: NO! I HAVE TWO QUESTIONS!

Usui/Yuki: Well, go ahead and ask.

Sqaulo: 1, If this about me, why are there other people here?

Usui/Yuki: *Interrupts Sqaulo* Because they are here to help me. What is the other one.

Sqaulo: 2, WHY IS YOUR NAME SPELLED SO WEIRD?

Usui/Yuki: *Dark depressing aura comes behind her* My parents. They named me that. I hate it. I really do. I think I am like the only person in the world with the name spelled like that. It's been like that since I was like 6, I was just learning how to write and I had to spell my long A name, while all of the other kids had short names...

Iku-tan: *punches the top of Sqaulo's head* Dude, What the freak is wrong with you,your name is weird to =3=

Usui/Yuki: *Points and laughs at squalo.* Hehehe, Thanks Iku-tan!

Bel: Shi, shi, shi, She has a point, they wouldn't get that Sqaulo means Shark in Italian, cause they aren't Italian.

Usui/Yuki: LIES! *Points at bel* I am Italian, like a quarter! I'm still more German, but I am still Italian!

Iku-tan: Wow, How awesome, all i can do is speak Japanese =/

Usui/Yuki: WHAT! That's awesome!

*A couple seconds past.*

Sqaulo: Hey, can you tie me out of this chair?

Usui/Yuki: I can't yet, I love you and all Squalo, but I don't completely trust you yet, after all, you said you would kill me when you get out of here.

Sqaulo: WHAT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!

Bel , Iku-tan, and Yuki: Yes you did.

Usui/Yuk: I might let you go in

Usui/Yuki: Anyways! Lets get on to the Questions/Reviews. Let's see, no dares yet... But we have questions! I'll start off with this one! It is one to me from:

Curious reader -

Usuilove21: Do you like Usui from Kaito Maid-sama O.O

Usui/Yuki: Yes. Kaichou wa maid sama, is one of my favorite mangas, and I am going to make Sqaulo read it! Don't we just love Usui and his Hot-ness Iku-tan!

Iku-tan: Yes we do Usui-tan. Oh, that reminds me you should read Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru, Luka is Hot!

Usui/Yuki: Okay, I will, I will when I have time too!

Sqaulo and Bel: *mutters* Fangirls...

Yuki and Iku-tan *Dark aura comes from them*: Do you have a problem with that?

Bel: No.

Usui/Yuki: Good. Next question. Okay I will combine these too questions together.

For Bel-pyon.

_By Too lazy to log in_ (I so know what you feel like... I'm to lazy to...)

_At Bel: What does your eyes look like beneath those bangs?_

_*giggles* Everyone wants to know! :D_

_and Kuro Shihouin_ (Other part Will be answered further down)

_Bel sama...Why do you hide your eyes?_

Usui/Yuki: I was wondering the same thing.

Iku-tan: Kinda makes him look emo.

Usui/Yuki: Well, at least it still makes Bel-pyon hot.

Iku-tan: Yes it does.

Bel: Um, thanks. I don't know. Shi, shi, shi.

Usui/Yuki: Really?

Bel: Yep.

Usui/Yuki: Well, I think you should just leave them like that. I have long bangs too, I just keep them up with my headband.

Iku-tan: *Thinking*: How Bel can see with his bangs?

Bel: Hey Yuki, do want to compare who has longer bangs Shi, shi, shi.

Usui/Yuki: Yeah, Im up for up it.

Sqaulo and Iku-tan *thinking*: What happened to the reviews? And why seeing who has longer bangs.

Usui/Yuki: Let me take off my headband. *Takes it off* Here we go. (My bangs are down to my throat and they cover my left eye completely.)

Bel: Huh? Your bangs are longer than mine.

Iku-tan: Wow, Usui-tan, can I cut your bangs? *pulls out pair of scissors*

Usui/Yuki: Even though I love you Iku-tan, NO! *Protects bangs with hands.*

Iku-tan: *mutters* Dang...

Sqaulo: VOI! HOW DID WE GET INTO A CONVERSATION ABOUT BANGS!

Usui/Yuki: Good point. Lets get back to the questions shall we?

Sqaulo: Finally!

Usui/Yuki: This is for Squalo...

**Kuro Shihouin, **

Squaa chan... What kind of relationship do you have with Xanxus sama?

Usui/Yuki: Yeah, Squaa-chan, What is your relationship with Xanxus-sama? (Kuro-san, we both share the same preference for Xanxus Nicknames...)

Sqaulo: Nothing really, just I respect his anger, and we tried to take over the Vongola Familia...

Yuki/Usui: I see, so that is how it is... I want to clarify,** yukifangurl31295** , and** 8027- **'s questions, Yes, you can have Tsuna and Yamamoto here, and you can dare them **anything,** and ask them anything too, *Whispers* Even Yaoi questions *Smirks*

Bel: Shi, shi, shi.

Iku-tan: Do you always say that?

Usui/Yuki: Yeah, he pretty much does, but he's Bel-pyon, he can do that as much as he wants, just like how Sqaulo can say "VOI!"

Iku-tan: I see...

Usui/Yuki: So, I don't have much too say anymore, so, should we all say our goodbyes?

Bel: Sure.

Usui/Yuki: Well, goodbye everyone, **Tsuna and Yamamoto** will be here next chapter, I will talk more to Iku-tan (Since, I have to write her good byes right now, since she isn't on the internet right now...) and she will most likely be back! Have a nice day/night!

Iku-tan: Bye, it was nice to meet you all!

Bel: Shi, Shi, shi... Later...

Sqaulo: Hmph! BYE!

Usui/Yuki: He learned! *Hugs the still tied up sqaulo*

Squalo: HEY! LET ME GO!

Usui/Yuki: No. *Hugs him tighter.*

Bel and Iku-tan: *Sweat-drops*


	4. Chapter 4

****** Q & A With Squalo Superbi**.

Usui/Yuki: Hello, and welcome to the next installment!

Bel: Shi, shi, shi, Hi.

Squalo: HEY! *He is out of the dress [Sadly] and drawings are off of his face.*

Usui/Yuki: Sqaulo is learning! *Claps hand together* Okay, we have some guest's today, and they should be here any second!

*Door opens and Tsuna and Yamamoto come in*

Usui/Yuki: Yay~ There here!

Yamamoto: Hahaha! Hey!

Usui/Yuki: KYAA! It's Yamamoto~ *Hugs Yamamoto*

*Silence fills the room.*

Yamamoto: Hahaha!

Usui/Yuki: OH! *get's off of Yamamoto* Sorry! I let my fangirl side get the best of me... Sorry! Please don't leave!

Yamamoto: Hahaha, don't sweat it! I won't leave! Nice to meet you!

Usui/Yuki: Hehehe, *lushes* Your making it really hard for me to control my fangirl side... And it's very nice to meet you too Yamamoto, you can call me Usui or Yuki!

Yamamoto: Okay!

Usui/Yuki: *Still blushing* Ehem, * Shakes head after being in a trance and turns to Tsuna.* Hi Tsuna-kun! It's nice to meet you!

Tsuna: Y-Yeah. Nice to meet you Usui-san.

Usui/Yuki: NO! Tsuna! You don't have to use formalities and you can call me Yuki!

Tsuna: O-Okay, Well it's nice to meet you to Yuki-san.

Usui/Yuki: *Sighs* Oh well, go ahead and use formalities, I don't really mind. Tsuna-kun, may I say that you are very cute? 'Cause you are!

Tsuna: *Blushing* W-W-What?

Usui/Yuki: Hehehe, you fun to tease too! Okay, Yamamoto, Tsuna-kun, follow me.

Yamamoto: Okay!

Usui/Yuki: Hey! Look who's here! It's Tsuna and Yamamoto!

Sqaulo: VOI! Why is he here?

Tsuna and Yamamoto: SQUALO! *Pointing*

Usui/Yuki: What a lovely reunion! Don't you think so to Bel-pyon!

Bel: Sure...

Tsuna: What are you doing here?

Usui/Yuki: I can explain that... *Mutters* Once again... You see, I snuck into the Varia H.Q, and I was very silent, until I ran into Bel-pyon and he made me tell him my plan.

Bel: That's not how it went. You saw me and fangirled, then I asked what you were doing there and you told me everything.

Usui/Yuki: Whatever, same thing. Anyways, I drugged Squalo in his sleep, so he couldn't wake up right away and I wouldn't be killed, all with Bel-pyon's help; and I think Lussuria found out too, and here I am now, with Bel-pyon and you guys, listening to David Bowie (**He's the man!**), my life has gone places.

Yamamoto: That's... some story...

Usui/Yuki: I know. Now lets get to the best part, and the reason, you two are here today! The Questions!

Tsuna: Questions?

Usui/Yuki: Yes, Dare's too, But don't worry about that Tsuna, There is only one dare this time around. *Smirks like a Noah in D . Gray - man. WOO! DGM!)

Tsuna *Thinking*: Thank goodness.

Usui/Yuki: But you do have questions. Now lets get started! The first one's from **raer**.

_For Squalo: Is your hair naturally that color or did it become like that because of stress?_

_For Yamamoto: What's your relationship with Squalo? Also I dare you to kiss Squalo so I can see his reaction! _

_For Tsuna: Who does your hair and how does it defy gravity like that? _

_For Bel: What's your relationship with Fran? Also how do you feel about him? -smiles evilly-_

Usui/Yuki: First of all, thank you for asking these, I didn't want to ask them myself. AND THANK YOU FOR THE DARE! *Hugs raer to death* I have been waiting for someone to ask that! (I had to fix the spelling on the very last word though! Sorry!

Sqaulo: *Speechless*...

Yamamoto: *Also Speechless*...

Tsuna: Y-Ya-yamamoto?

Usui/Yuki: *Evil laugh* Finaly, a dare that I have been waiting for... *Whispers* But it will be at the end of the chapter, after all, save the best for last...

Bel: Shi, shi, shi, was that the real reason that you had Yamamoto come?

Usui/Yuki: You know it. *Smiles.* Well, answer the question's, Bel, can you start us off, since they aren't out of there shock yet-

Sqaulo: WHAT THE F**K! WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO A STUPID DARE LIKE THAT? I NEVER EVEN AGREED TO THAT!

Usui/Yuki: Be quite for now Squalo. *Duct tapes his mouth shut* And don't curse. Bel, answer it.

Bel: Fine... Fran... Eh, what can I say, he somewhat annoys me, I want to kill him, to bad he can't feel pain.

Usui/Yuki: If you try to kill Fran I will have your head on a stick, so remember that.

Bel: What? I thought you like loved me.

Usui/Yuki: Oh, no question about that, it's just that Fran has a very large fangirl base and if you killed him, well, we would be after you, even though I am a huge fangirl of yours!

Bel: Hmph! Hey kid, you answer the next question.

Usui/Yuki: Yeah Tsuna, answer your question. *Goes to hug Bel*

Tsuna: Wh-what was the q-question?

Usui/Yuki: This: _For Tsuna: Who does your hair and how does it defy gravity like that? _I was wondering that to. Tsuna, are you a Super Saiyan? *Says that with a straight face* (WOO! Dragon ball!)

Tsuna: A what?

Usui/Yuki:_ Le gasp_ (I have been wanting to say that...)! Do you really not know! *Let's go of pouting Bel, to Tsuna* It's from Akira Toriyama. *Grabs Tsuna's Shoulders and shakes him* DO YOU REALLY NOT KNOW!

Tsuna: I-I-I r-really d-d-don't k-know!

Usui/Yuki: HOW! IT'S LIKE ONE OF THE MOST MANGAS EVER! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO GOKU, BULMA, VEGETA, PICCOLO, AND THE OTHERS! HOW?

Yamamoto: *Mutters to bel* I think she lost it...

Bel: Same, but you should of had said that...

Yamamoto: Huh? Why?

Bel: *Points*

Yamamoto: Oh god... *Usui is coming towards him with a dark aura*

Usui/Yuki: You've heard of Dragon ball right, Yamamoto, Bel.

Yamamoto: Y-Yeah.

Bel: Yeah.

Usui/Yuki: Really *Aura get's a little lighter*? Then who are Goku's kids?

Yamamoto: Haha! That's easy! Gohan and-

Bel: Goten.

Usui/Yuki: *Aura get's all sunny and happy* Really! Yay! *Hugs Bel again.* I'm very sorry Tsuna, I lost my cool, will you forgive me? *Puppy eyes*

Tsuna: S-Sure. Um and for the question, I don't know, I was born this way... But I probably got it from the Primo...

Usui/Yuki: Ah the Primo and his hotness *Wipes drool away from mouth.* Yamamoto, please answer your question, you do remember it right?

Yamamoto: Huh? Oh Yeah! ... I can't answer that...

Usui/Yuki: HUH? WHY!

Yamamoto: 'Cause Sqaulo will kill me.

Usui/Yuki: I see, Okay, You must answer this question no matter what, Who is the Uke? You? Or Squalo?

Yamamoto: Me- Ah! I wasn't supposed to say that!

Usui/Yuki: Well, I got out of you, hehehehehehe... Are the people pleased?

Bel: This is very Interesting... Wait till the Boss finds this out, Shi, shi, shi...

*Sqaulo is looking furious.*

Usui/Yuki: I really don't want to risk my life, so Bel, remove the tape from Sqaulo for me, since he has questions.

Bel: Why me? Let the Uke do it.

Usui/Yuki: No, If he does it he's dead. So please so it.

Bel: *Sighs* Fine...

*The tape is removed from Sqaulo's mouth, making a big ripping sound.*

Sqaulo: VOI! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!

Usui/Yuki: If you do everything you are asked, you will get untied.

Squalo: *Silent* Fine. What's the question.

Usui/Yuki: _For Squalo: Is your hair naturally that color or did it become like that because of stress?_

Sqaulo: WHY WOULD SOMEONE ASK A STUPID QUESTION LIKE THAT?

Usui/Yuki: Don't be offensive! It's a good question!

Sqaulo: SCREW YOU! JUST GO LISTEN TO YOUR F**KING DAVID BOWIE!

Usui/Yuki: I'M NOT LISTENING TO DAVID BOWIE! I'M LISTENING TO SNOOP DOGG! (It's the truth...)

*Silence becomes thick in the room.*

Sqaulo: You like rap?

Usui/Yuki: Yes, I do, I actually pretty much love Rap. THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT!

Sqaulo: I NEVER SAID THERE WAS!

Usui/Yuki: GOOD! Now answer the question!

Tsuna, Bel and Yamamoto: *Sweatdrop*

Sqaulo: FINE! THIS IS MY NORMAL HAIR COLOR! IT'S NOT FROM STRESS! GET IT? GOOD!

Usui/Yuki: Your way to rude, the people who ask qestions are very nice people. UGH! Were moving on! (The Dare will be at the end!) It's from **yukifangurl31295**. (How weird, snoop dogg to Hairspray, my Ipod is on shuffle, and i love musicals... The hairspray remake was very good...)

WOOHHOO! I'm waiting for you Tsuna XD

Question for Tsuna: Why are you so feminine? Is it in the genes?

Usui/Yuki *Dancing (I am dancing in real life right now...)*: Hehe, thanks for reading this again and Thanks for asking a question again!

Tsuna: WHY A QUESTION LIKE THAT?

Usui/Yuki: It's a good question.

Bel: It is.

Usui/Yuki: Answer it, Tsuna-kunnn~~~~

Tsuna: I REALLY DON'T KNOW!

Usui/Yuki: Sorry Yuki-san (It's nice to see another Yuki!), Tsuna-kun might start PMS-ing if we ask him any further.

Bel: But that would be funny.

Usui/Yuki: I know but I don't want him to break... Since well, he's Tsuna... Let's Move on! This is from **Too lazy to log in**.

Bel-sempai! Are your eyes huge like Tsuna's? Or small like... Xanxus? XD

Usui/Yuki: PFFT! HAHAHAHA! I LOVE THE QUESTION! Please tell me what is your log in? I need to be friends with you! You're awesome for asking this! You just mad my day! So Bel-pyon! *Lets go of bel* You gonna answer?

Bel:... I don't know, in between. My eyes are larger than the boss's (A/N: I so almost wrote Tsuna... Yikes, but that would of been funny!), but not as large as the kid's.

Usui/Yuki: AW! It would have been something if they were bigger than Tsuna's...

Bel: You be quite and listen to your Snoop Dogg.

Usui/Yuki: I am listening to The Beatles actually, a classic. (IPod is on Shuffle...) I am also watching bleach but that's a different story. (It is some of my favorite episodes...) Can we move on? Good, cause we are. ... This isn't a question but still, from **Curious reader**.

Thatz awesome XD hahah hope you update soon

Usui/Yuki: Thanks for telling me that! Well, here I am! I hope you enjoyed this! I don't have much to say, my mind in a blank, I mean if you looked into my mind you would probably see some guy dancing to some song in my head...

Bel: That's saying something.

Usu/Yuki: OH! I almost forgot. (Seriously...) The dare from raer! Yamamoto, you have to kiss Sqaulo.

*Silence infills the room again.*

Yamamoto: Okay.

Usui/Yuki: Okay, fine- WAIT! WHAT! REALLY!

Yamamoto: Yeah, I want to see his reaction too!

Usui/Yuki: Yamamoto, my love for you has just increased 10 fold!

Yamamoto: Hehe! *Walking towards Sqaulo. Sorry about this Sqaulo.

Usui/Yuki: WAIT! I don't want Tsuna-kun to see this, his eyes are to innocent for this kind of stuff! *Blindfolds Tsuna's eyes and puts earplugs in his ears* Okay, go ahead. *Pulls out a video camera and hands Bel a Digital Camera.

*Yamamoto Leans in and entraps sqaulo's lips in a kiss.*

Usui/Yuki: KYAA! *Nosebleed* *Still video tapping it.*

Bel: *taking pictures to show to the rest of the Varia.* You're evil. (You know the video Camera.)

Usui/Yuki: *Bitting lip* You too. (The digital camera.)

*Yamamoto is still kissing Sqaulo. Sqaulo's eyes are very wide.*

*Yamamoto stops kissing Squalo and wipes his mouth. Sqaulo's mouth is wide open and in shock.*

Usui/Yuki: Sqaulo? Are you okay? *Wiping the blood away.*

Bel: Um, we should leave before Sqaulo explodes.

Usui/Yuki: I agree. So did you guys enjoy that? I sure did. *Wipes away the drool.*

Bel: Come on, you can go listen to the Beatles or Snoop Dogg or whatever, lets just leave for now.

Usui/Yuki: I'm listening to Christina Aguilera, FYI. Oh, crap. Let's leave while we have time! Later! Sqaulo is about to explode or implode! I don't want to be here to see that!

Bel: Bye! *Is grabbing Yamamoto and Tsuna and running out of the room.*

Usui/Yuki: Good bye! FRAN WILL BE HERE NEXT CHAPTER SO BE SURE TO READ THAT!

Bel: What?

Usui/Yuki: COME BACK NEXT TIME IF I'M ALIVE! *Slam's Door*

Squalo: YOU'RE ALL DEAD!


	5. Chapter 5

****** Q & A With Squalo Superbi**.

Usui/Yuki: Yo! What's up! I'm sorry for not updating in a while!

Sqaulo: It's about time!

Usui/Yuki: Oh, I thought that you didn't want to be here, Sqaa-chan?

Squalo: Oh, screw you! You should go listen to your f***ing music.

Usui/Yuki: I am listening to my Ipod right now.

Bel: What are you listening to?

Usui/Yuki: "Stan" By Eminem. I Love that song SO much. It's so funny. Oh, Squalo! I brought you some manga's to read!

Sqaulo: Which ones?

Usui/Yuki: Hm, I brought, D . Gray - man, Bleach, Naruto, and Maid-sama. I think you can read... D . Gray -man, it's so amazing!

Squalo: Fine, you have to untie me then.

Usui/Yuki: *Thinking* Hm, he could try to kill me... I could hold it for him... *Talking* Hm, well, do you promise me that you will not kill or hurt me?

Sqaulo: Yeah, I won't. Just f***ing untie me!

Usui/Yuki: I'll untie you for now. *Unties Sqaulo* Okay, try to kill me and you die.

Sqaulo: *Getting out of chair* VOI! YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP REPEATING THAT!

Usui/Yuki: Okay, I am so psyched for the guest!

Bel: Wee...

Usui/Yuki: Bel-pyon, Cheer up!

Bel: Not when he's here...

Usui/Yuki: Mou, don't be a party pooper! Okay, here he is, the adorable Fran!

Fran: Hi.

Usui/Yuki: KYAA! *Jumps on Fran.*

Fran: Yuki-sempai, your crushing me.

Usui/Yuki: KYAA! Your so cute! I love you!

Sqaulo *Reading D . Gray -man Volume 1 (I do not own, well I own a copy but yeah...)*: She's finally lost it.

Bel: Squish him!

Fran: Ah, Bel-sempai, Squalo-sempai...

Usui/Yuki: BRAIN FREEZE!

Bel, Fran and Squalo: *Looks at Usui who is still hugging Fran.* What's up/Wrong?

Usui/Yuki: I got a brain freeze. Dang smoothie, why must you be so cold and delicious? *A smoothie comes from nowhere. (A/N: I really am drinking a smoothie! XD)

Bel: Where did you get a smoothie from?

Usui/Yuki: Jack- in -the box.

Sqaulo: When did you go?

Usui/Yuki: Exactly. Okay, Fran, cutey, How are you?

Fran I'm okay, How are you Yuki-sempai?

Usui/Yuki: *Blushes at fran's cute-ness.* Your so cute!

Fran: Please stop smothering me.

Usui/Yuki: Sorry, you're just so cute! I have a question for you. What's it like being with Mukuro and the gang? *Thinks* Mukuro... *Drools*

Bel: I thought you would ask that...

Usui/Yuki: Hehe, you know me so well.

Fran: Eh, Master? He always hits me with his weapon... But I guess Master Pineapple is okay.

Usui/Yuki: You would be hurt if you said that to him.

Fran: Eh, I know.

Usui/Yuki: Okay, so lets get to questions now! This is for Squalo, from **Curious reader**.

_Yoh!_

_I got to think of a question now o.o_

_Question: Squalo, Have you ever thought of dying your hair black? It will bring out your eyes XD And if doesn't wear contacts!_

Usui/Yuki: Yo! Good that you did! Okay Sqaulo, answer please!

Sqaulo: *Looks up from his book.* VOI! NO! WHY WOULD I DYE MY HAI BLACK! AND WHAT CONTACTS!

Usui/Yuki: Hey, I untied you, don't be rude. And Contacts? K?

Sqaulo: EXACTLY!

Usui/Yuki: Can you clarify? Okay, moving on! This is for Bel. From: **Too lazy to log in**

_Hahah yeah I wanna be friends too XD_

_But I think once you realize my -cough- account you'll be angry XD_

_Question: Bel-sama sempai *bows* I would like to ask his royal highness this: Who's your dentist? You have such shiny HUGE teeth! *eyes sparkles*_

Usui/Yuki: Yay! Nah, I don't think I will be mad, It's very hard to get me mad (Squalo: *coughs* Yeah right!), but you seem to remind me of someone... I can't put my finger on it, hm.. *Goes into thinking mode.* Send me a P.M or something please...

Bel: Shi, shi, shi, At least someone here notices the greatness that is me!

Usui/Yuki: Not true! I see it!

Bel: *Ignores Yuki* Dentist? I don't have one. I just brush my teeth a lot... And the big teeth, I don't know...

Usui/Yuki: Really?

Bel: Really.

Usui/Yuki: Hm, okay let's move on again... this is **to** **yukifangurl31295** and** 8027- **

Okay, I understand that you want more Tsuna and Yamamoto, THEY'LL BE HERE NEXT CHAPTER AGAIN! And to **8027-**, I am so A MUKURO X TSUNA fan, but I can allow that... **FOR ONE TIME ONLY**! Okay, I'll make an exception fo you this **one time**! But I will let you know, that I will not be to happy... (Fran: That's a lie..., Usui/Yuki: I know! ^^) Okay, moving on, the next question is from **Kuro Shihouin**.

_kyaaaaaaaa!_

_Yamamoto sama i love that!_

_Anyways,question for Squa chan_

_Did you like the kiss?_

_Bel sama, I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU KILL FRAN CHAN! (i, love you, but fran is sooo cute)_

_Question for Fran chan, Do you like Bel sama? Would you have a date with me? Is your color hair natural? Do you hate frogs?_

_I love the chapter! please update soon._

_-Kuro Shihouin._

Usui/Yuki: Hehe! Thanks!

Squalo: Hey, do you have volume 2 of this?

Usui/Yuki: Yeah, I have 17 volumes of D . Gray - man, the 18th doesn't come out until July though, I am so getting it... AH! Um, Squallo, don't kill me but answer your part of the question.

Squalo: Huh? *Glares at the card the question is on* NO! I DID NOT LIKE THE KISS! (Fran: Lies. Usui/Yuki: I know!)

Usui/Yuki: Okay here is volume 2 of D .Gray - man, how do you like it so far?

Sqaulo: It's good, interesting.

Usui/Yuki: I know! So Bel-pyon, it's your turn!

Bel: Why thanks... I'm glad that I have fangirls trying to kill me now, note the sarcasm.

Usui/Yuki: Oh, Bel-pyon! Don't worry! I love you too! Fran! It's your turn little cutey!

Fran: ...Eh, more or less... (Bel: You brat! Usui/Yuki: *Hugs Bel* Shush! Calm down...) Sure, pick me up at 7, I'll be waiting. (Usui/Yuki: NO FAIR! Bel: You tell me to quite down...) Yes it is. And yes I do.

Usui/Yuki *Calms down*: Okay, is that it for now? Okay, The questions/dares for Tsuna and Yamamoto will be answered/dared in the next chapter, Fran, do you want to stay for the next chapter?

Fran: *Reading Bleach volume 1* Sure. Can I have a smoothie.

Usui/Yuki: Sure!

Bel: BAH! *Goes to read Naruto volume 1.*

Usui/Yuki: Okay! Until next time everyone! I'm going to go update my D . Gray - man and shugo chara stories, while Sqaulo reads D . Gray - man, Fran reads Bleach, and Bel reads Naruto! Bye-Bye!

Bel: Bye.

Fran: Goodbye. (Usui/Yuki: Kyaa! *Jumps on Fran again*)

Sqaulo: Later.

Usui/Yuki: Okay, so remember to send in your questions and Dares!


	6. Chapter 6

****** Q & A With Squalo Superbi**.

Usui/Yuki: How goes it?

Fran: Hey.

Usui/Yuki: Look who's here! FRAN! KYAA! *hugs Fran.*

Fran: Yuki-Sempai, your crushing me...

Usui/Yuki: Sorry, your just too cute! *Lets go of Fran.* Okay, I am watching a Bleach AMV right now so I'll let out 'Guest's' Come in by them selves.

Squalo: VOI! You should at least say who the guest's are!

Usui/Yuki: *Looks up from computer screen* But everyone already knows who the guest's are, you should go back to reading D . Gray -man, what volume are you on?

Squalo: 6.

Usui/Yuki: That's a really good volume! OH! I so want to read it again! Anyways, COME IN YOU GUYS!

Yamamoto: Hey! Nice to see you again Yuki.

Usui/Yuki: *Fangirls* Yama! *Starts to cry.* I'm glad your Okay. *Goes to hug him.*

Yamamoto: Why wouldn't I be okay?

Usui/Yuki: DO YOU NOT REMEMBER! Le gasp! Tsuna you know what I'm saying right? He was like stabbed by something!

Tsuna: Oh, that... Yeah, I know what your saying.

Usui/Yuki: SO HOW CAN HE BE UP AND WALKING! *moves to Tsuna*

Tsuna: I DON'T KNOW!

Usui/Yuki: DAMN! Hey, where's Bel-Pyon?

Bel: Behind you.

Usui/Yuki:*Jumps.* AH! BEL-PYON! WHERE WERE YOU?

Bel: Shi, shi, shi. Taco Bell.

Usui/Yuki: *Sweatdrops* You went to taco bell. WITHOUT ME!

Bel: Don't worry, I got you a Taco.

Usui/Yuki: REALLY?

Bel: No.

Usui/Yuki: Why are you so mean?

Squalo: SHUT UP!

Usui/Yuki: NO!

Tsuna and Yamamoto: *Sweatdrops*

Squalo: I'M TRYING TO READ HERE!

Usui/Yuki: OH, YEAH! WELL I'M TRYING TO WATCH BLEACH! AKA THE BEST ANIME EVER!

Squalo: VOI! I DON'T CARE! JUST SHUT UP!

Usui/Yuki: Grr... *sighs* Where are you at?

Squalo: Tyki Mikk just killed that one guys.

Usui/Yuki: Oh, I see. There will be a plot twist at the end of that volume, but it is so interesting! Okay, I think we should get on with this.

Fran: You're watching Bleach? Can I watch it with you?

Usui/Yuki: Sure, but it will be a spoiler, and you won't really get it... Okay, I want to watch BLEACH so let's go on to the Questions.

Tsuna: Hey! I hardly even got to say two words!

Usui/Yuki: Sorry, I'm rushing this, I REALLY want to watch Bleach, don't worry your pretty little head though Tsuna.

Tsuna: Um, sure...

Yamamoto: Hahaha! Bleach is really good isn't it?

Usui/Yuki: I KNOW! Wait, how did we get into a conversation about Bleach?

Tsuna: Your the one who brought it up!

Bel: Shi, shi, shi.

Usui/Yuki: *ignores Tsuna* Okay, First question is from yukifangurl31295!

_Aww too bad D: (itz good to see another yuki too!)_

_Tsuna you're pmsing? O:_

_Allow me to add misery to your pain *smiles sweetly* (I'll do that later .)_

_Another question: Tsuna how come in the anime the only time I ever see you bleed is when you're nose bleeding? XD_

_And no matter how much you're hit by the bombs you somehow survive?_

_Do you have a survival secret?_

Usui/Yuki: I know! It is nice! :)

Tsuna: HOW AM I PMS-ING?

Usui/Yuki: YOU SO WERE! REMEMBER! THE LAST TIME YOU WERE HERE! YOU WERE ALL SASSY AND WHATNOT! JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!

Tsuna: You don't have rude.

Usui/Yuki: *Falls over* UGH! Just answer the question!

Tsuna: Fine... How should I know... It seems like animation companies can't show a lot of blood or something... (A/N: It's the truth, I was just watching bleac [go figure...] and When one of the peoples arm is meant to be cut off in the manga, his hand is broken in the anime...-_-) And what do yo mean by 'Bombs'?

Usui/Yuki: I have no clue what so ever... Okay, he answered that as best as he could! Moving on! This is from -**8027-**.

_*coughs awkwardly* As a 8027 fan I CANNOT ALLOW THIS!_

_*grabs Squal0* You! You guy with hair as white as snow!_

_YOU SHALL NOT KISS YAMAMOTO!_

_TSUNA OWNS HIS LIPS!_

_I have proof (shows contract where I hand Yamamoto's lips to Tsuna who signed the contract along with Yamamoto)_

_Dare: Tsuna I dare you to kiss Yamamoto without blushing! Or nosebleeding or fainting!_

_If you don't *gets a huge injection* We'll see what happens Muahahaha_

Usui/Yuki: *Whines* Puu... I don't like 8027! 6927 or 1827 are much, much better! And I like S80! But I do like 8057...

Tsuna: What up with all the numbers?

Usui/Yuki: They are the paring names for Reborn. Basically, it's the two numbers of two people that make the paring name. For example, 6927, can you guess what that is Tsuna?

Tsuna: Um, no.

Usui/Yuki: *Laughs Evilly.* That is the paring name for you and Mukuro. I am a huge fan of it~~~ *Fangirls*

Tsuna: MUKURO! WHAT!

Usui/Yuki: Hehehe... Okay, just do the damn dare that I don't like... Grr...

Tsuna: NO!

Usui/Yuki: You'll be drugged.

Tsuna: WHAT? YAMAMOTO AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS! RIGHT! *Tsuna turns to Yamamoto.*

Yamamoto and Squalo: *Frozen*

Squalo: *thinking* Snow white... just like Allen Walker... (:D!) And it's Yamamoto who kissed me... (A/N: YEAH! Yama is so the uke in that relationship!:D)

Tsuna: WELL I CAN'T DO THAT!

Usui/Yuki: *In her fangirl world* Oh Yeah, I forgot that your lips belong to Mukuro~~~

Tsuna: Right- WAIT WHAT!

Usui/Yuki: Your so fun to tease! Fine, I guess I'll have to drug you... *Get's injection full of loopy stuff... and Sticks it into Tsuna's arm.*

Tsuna: OW! Wha?

Usui/Yuki: Okay! Now Kiss away! *Pushes him to Yamamoto and makes them kiss* Yuck... Yama X Tsuna...

Squalo: Your evil...

Usui/Yuki: I know! Where you at? *Holding Tsuna in place while they kiss.*

Squalo: I am at the beginning of volume 7... Don't you think they need air.

Usui/Yuki: Ah, I see, Volume 7... AH! Your so right! *Pulls Tsuna away.* And **8027-**, that is the best I will do, and you never said I couldn't drug him. (A/N: Loopholes anyone?) But I will admit that Yama X Tsuna is cute, but Mukuro X Tsuna is way cuter!

Tsuna: *Druged and out of it.*

Usui/Yuki: WAKE UP! *Shakes Tsuna.*

Tsuna: huh, what just Happened?

Yamamoto: *Frozen* *Shakes head.* Nothing, nothing at all...

Usui/Yuki: Moving on... This is from **Kuro Shihouin.**

_Hello again!_

_Well, Fraaaaaan chaan i loove you ^^ and wow BF in the chapter was just wonderful Yuki sama (also when Fran chan accepted my offer ^^)._

_Question for Bel sama: Where can I get a crown like yours? (or tiara, i´m not sure) And i´m sorry about the "i´ll kill you" ^^U_

_Question for Tsuna san: Why are you so damn adorable?_

_Yuki sama you´re the best, i love the chapter ^^ please update soon._

_ciao ciao._

_-Kuro Shihouin._

Usui/Yuki: hehe! No problem! the pleasure is all mine! Yuki-Sama? *Blushes* thanks. Bel-pyon, answer your question please!

Bel: A crown... hm well, go to a 99 cent store. They'll probably have one. Shi, Shi, Shi... It's okay...

Usui/Yuki: True, but it will break so easily... Tsuna, your turn.

Tsuna: Why am I adorable? I'm adorable?

Usui/Yuki: Yeah. You look exactly like the Primo *Happy Sigh*

Tsuna: I do?

Usui/Yuki: You never noticed? Really? He looks exactly like you, but with blonde hair. *Happy Sigh... again.*

Tsuna: Well, then I guess you have your answer...

Usui/Yuki: I guess so... Thanks! I have never really been told thank! And I'm glad you like it! Well, this is the last question for this intallment! From **raer.**

_Wow I LOVE reading your chapters! Great Job! :D_

_Questions:_

_Bel- Are you related to the cheshire cat?_

_Mukuro(if he's in the next chapter)- When you were in the underwater prison how was it like being a pickled pineapple?_

_Fran(doubt he'd be in the next chapter...)- If Mukuro and Bel were both dieing and you could only save one of them who would you save?_

_Yamamoto- Who's the most attractive Vongala(you can't) choose yourself)member and why did you pick that person? _

_Tsuna- What are your feelings to_ _wards Mukuro? _

_Squalo- Do you get mistaken for a women?_

_Dares:_

_Squalo- I dare you to get a haircut(plucking out a few of your hairs count too...)!_

_Tsuna- I dare you to tell everyone in the next chapter a quality that you hate most about them. Heh I've always wondered what Tsuna hates most about people..._

Usui/Yuki: Thank you! :) Bel-pyon, if you would,

Bel: Okay... *Reads question.* No... As you can see I am not a cat at all Shi, shi, shi... (**A/N:** At first I wrote "As you can see, I am not all cat..." Lol.)

Usui/Yuki: Hehe! Oh, as you have read so far, Mu-chan is not here this time around but he will be here next chapter! So I will have him answer it next chapter! Fran! Your turn! Where's Fran?

Fran: Right here. *Behind me reading Bleach volume 9*

Usui/Yuki: There you are! Please answer the question!

Fran: Who would I save? None.

Usui/Yuki: No, no, no! If you HAD to save one, which one.

Fran: Why?

Usui/Yuki: Just because! Please! I can't stand talking to you and your cuteness like this any longer! (Like almost being mean and yeah...)

Fran: Fine, Um, the master...

Bel: You little Brat!

Usui/Yuki: Okay! *Holds back Bel-pyon.* Yama! Your turn!

Yamamoto: Hahaha! Okay! If they are Alive? Or dead and Alive? Um... I don't know Sqaulo?

Squalo: WHAT! *My poor DGM copy is thrown in the air.*

Usui/Yuki: This is some interesting plot development. And I totally agree with you on that, but Hibari is so f***ing HOT! And Mukuro doesn't count himself as a Vongola, but he is like **VERY** hot! And if they were dead, you could say Asari Ugetsu,and you look alike so yeah! But if they were dead I am **SO** saying Primo! Okay now, Tsuna! Your turn!

Tsuna: Okay... *Reads question.* W-W-Why would you ask something like that?

Usui/Yuki:_ Le gasp!_ Are you a Mukuro X Tsuna fan too!

Tsuna: Okay, I don't have feelings for him!

Usui/Yuki: Your blushing. Don't be in denial!~~~

Tsuna: I'm NOT IN DENAIL!

Fran and Yuki: Yes you are!~ (Well Frans is in a monotone... That's how I picture him saying it!)

Usui/Yuki: Okay, Squalo *Starts laughing* Answer your question.*

Squalo: *Growls* WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT!

Usui/Yuki: I wanted to ask you that too, but I thought you would kill me, answer it, do you?

Squalo: *mumbles something incoherent*

Usui/Yuki, Bel, Fran, Yamamoto, and Tsuna: What?

Squalo: *Mumbles*

Usui/Yuki, Bel, Fran, Yamamoto, and Tsuna: Huh?

Squalo: YES! I HAVE BEEN! HAPPY!

Usui/Yuki: *Frozen* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS CLASIC! WHO THOUGHT THAT?

Squalo: Someone who is dead now...

Usui/Yuki: You killed the person who thought who were a woman? Haha! You are like Kanda-sama (From DGM) in that way! HAHAHA!

*The others are laughing as well.*

Usui/Yuki: Fran~~ Your so cute when you laugh~~~ Okay, Dare time~~~ I don't really like the first dare but okay...

Squalo: What's the Dare? *Reads the card.* OH F**K NO!

Usui/Yuki: Come on! It say's we can only pluck a couple hairs and it will be over with!

Squalo: VOI! NO! THEN MY HAIR WILL START TO FALL OUT!

Usui/Yuki: You really think that? I will bet you $150 that it won't.

Squalo: Oh, yeah! BRING IT!

Usui/Yuki: I WILL! *Plucks out four of Squalo's hair* That wasn't so bad was it? *Hugs Squalo.*

Squalo: Let go of me!

Usui/Yuki: No, I don't think I will~~~. Okay, I won't tell Tsuna What his dare is until the next installment, but he WILL do it~~~ My guest's for next chapter will be: **TSUNA** (Again,), **Fran** (Again, I just can't let him go~) And **MUKURO**! (KYAAAAAAAA!) Yamamoto will be gone though, so sorry about that! But he will return! I've gotta go somewhere, so say your good- byes everyone!

Squalo: Bye... *Trying to Push me off of him, but fails.*

Bel: Later...

Fran: Sayonara.

Yamamoto: Bye!

Tsuna: um, goodbye?

Usui/Yuki: Bye-bye! I'm gonna keep on hugging Squalo, so don't forget to send in your questions and Dares! Hehe! (SEND IN 6927 DARES PEOPLE! :D)


	7. Chapter 7 part one: Questions

****** Q & A With Squalo Superbi**.

Usui/Yuki: "_Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut? Jesus Christ, deny your maker He who tries, will be wasted Feed my eyes now you've sewn them shut" _God, I love this song!

Sqaulo: What's up with you?

Bel: Yeah.

Usui/Yuki: Nothing much! Just wanting some nutella~~~

Tsuna: Nutella?

Usui/Yuki: Yeah, nutella, a hazel nut spread with chocolate in it, it's really yummy, but I hardly have any left... BUT! Mukuro is here!

Tsuna: WHAT! HIM?

Usui/Yuki: Yeah! There is some awesome questions, and dares today! Where's Fran?

Squalo: I think he's out there with his "Master"

Usui/Yuki: Yeah! So he's here! Yay! Where is he?

Fran: Outside.

Usuilove21: Fran, PLEASE! GO GET HIM!

Fran: *Sigh* You weren't this happy when I came here.

Usui/Yuki: WHAT! I SO WAS VERY HAPPY! BUT CAN YOU GO GET MUKURO? I will do anything!

Squalo: The things that you do for pretty guys...

Bel: Did you just call Mukuro and everyone else who came here, pretty? Shi, shi, shi.

Squalo: VOI! YOU JUST SHUT UP! I DIDN'T!

Usui/Yuki: *Intently watching the door*

Bel: What if I don't want to?

Squalo: THEN I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP!

Bel: Try me.

Squalo: YOU!

Tsuna: Yuki... *Tsuna points to Squalo and Bel, who are wrestling on the floor.*

Usui/Yuki: Will you two stop? It is totaly hot seeing you to wrestle, but still! Mukuro is here today! NOW STOP! *Hit's them on the head.*

Fran: Ahem.

Usui/Yuki: *Turns around as fast ass she could, too see Mukuro and his eternal sexy-ness.* *Is speechless* KYAAA! MUKURO!~~~ *Runs to Mukuro.*

Mukuro: Kufufufu, It's Yuki isn't it?

Usui/Yuki: GAH! It is! But you can call me anything Mukuro-sama! *Hearts in eyes*

Mukuro: I'll stick with Yuki.

Usui/Yuki: Um, Mukuro-sama, *Blushes.* Can I, like, hug you?

Tsuna: Why are you asking now?

Squalo: Yeah, you never asked any of us if you can hug us.

Fran: I don't have a problem with it. *Shrugs.*

Bel: *Glares at Fran.* Nothing bothers you.

Mukuro: Um, sure?

Usui/Yuki: Yay! *Hugs Mukuro.* *Looks at Tsuna, and smirks.*

Tsuna: *Lightly blushes.* *Mouths to Yuki* What?

Usui/Yuki: *Let's go of Mukuro, Reluctantly* Oh, someone's jealous!

Mukuro: *Looks at Tsuna, and Smirks.* Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun, do you want some of this? *walks torward Tsuna*

Usui/Yuki: *Walks to Squalo and Bel, with wobbly legs* Is there going to be a Romantic Accident here? *Has a :D face on* I so hope so!

Squalo: Why must you be such a fangirl?

Usui/Yuki: Simple, 'cause you guys are **REALLY** hot, now sush! *Puts a finger up too Squalo's lips.*

Tsuna: *Walking backwards* H-Hey Mu-mukuro g-get away!

Mukuro: *Stalking forward Tsuna.* No can do, you were Jealous.

Tsuna: *Hit's the wall.* *Mutters* Crap...

Mukuro: *Picks Tsuna up bridal style.* Now, is that better?

Tsuna: *Blushes*

Usui/Yuki: MORE FANSERVICE, **PLEASE**! *Plays "Crazy for you" by Madonna, for the atmosphere (I did that 'cause I am listening to it...)*

Mukuro: Sure. *Kisses Tsuna on the cheek* Is that okay? *Is smirking.* *Music stops*

Usui/Yuki: Hehehehehehehehehehehe...

Squalo: I think her brain finally gave up on her.

Bel: She won't like it if she finds out you said that.

Usui/Yuki: ...

Fran: *Pours water on Yuki*

Usui/Yuki: WAH! WHO DID THAT?

Fran: Bel-sempai.

Usui/Yuki: BEL-CHI! IS THAT RIGHT?

Bel: No! It was the Brat!

Usui/Yuki: Fran. Why. Did. You. Do. That?

Fran: So you could see that. *Points to Tsuna and Mukuro.* *Tsuna is Hiding in Mukuro's chest, in embarrassment.*

Usui/Yuki: Hehehehehe... The amazing fan-service *Happy sigh* Okay, I-I-I think we should move on to the Questions.

Bel: Lets.

Usui/Yuki: My question first. Squalo, What volume of D . Gray-man are you on?

Squalo: Volume 17.

Usui/Yuki: I loved that volume! I will have to bring more manga then! (To readers: What manga should I bring? I might bring Maid-sama, but still, answer this!) Okay! This is from **Kuro Shihouin**-san.

_Hello Yuki sama!_

_Yuck 8027...im with you Tsuna is only Mukuro's_

_Question for Muku chan: Do you like pineapples? Do you like tsuna san? Was Fran chan a good apprentice?_

_Dare for tsuna san: I dare you to hug Muku chan and kiss him in the cheek and tell him your feelings_

_Dare for Muku chan: after Tsuna makes his dare you would kisa him on the lips_

_Dare to Bel: I dare you to use the frog hat of Fran chan for one day_

_Please update soon Yuki sama because I can wait for the 6927_

_-Kuro Shihouin_

Usui/Yuki: Hi! I wouldn't say Yuck, It's cute, but Tsuna is Mukuro's *Cough* and Hibari's *Cough, cough* Ahem, Mukuro-sama, if you would. (Yuki-sama? *sparkels.*)

Mukuro: *Still holding Tsuna* Sure... No, I do not like pineapples... *Mutters* That stupid fruit... Kufufu, what do you think? Eh, I am neutral about him.

Usui/Yuki: Hehe, We will hold the dares until later on! Now, lets move on! From** XxXKanbeki**

_KYAAAAAAA! fran is cute but squalo is hot ^,^ BUT! thats not what Im talkin about right nao! I haves questions for everyone :3_

_Bel: If you had to cuddle to stay warm, out of all the vongolas who would you cuddle with?_

_fran: if you could tortue anyone who would it be?_

_Squalo: Have you ever done *#!$* with a girl?_

_Tsuna: Though I know you belong to Mukuro-sama what would you do if Fuuta hit on you?_

_Mukuro-sama: what would you do if I tied you up and *BEEPBEEPBEEP* you?_

Usui/Yuki: Hehe... *sweatdrops* Bel-chi... your turn...

Bel: Why me? *Sighs* oh well, let's see. Myself, or Mammon... Shi, Shi, Shi...

Usui/Yuki: Nice, well you ARE a vongola... Fran, your turn~

Fran: Bel-sempai.

Usui/Yuki: Haha! He said that with a straight face too! Haha!

Bel: Stupid brat...

Usui/Yuki: Bel-chi, don't. Squalo, hehe, your turn.

Squalo: *looks up from book.* VOI! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT!

Usui/Yuki: I thought the same thing -_-... And I am not even to sure what the assortment means... But it sounds inappropriate...

Bel: More than you would think...

Squalo: Shut up Bel!

Bel: Make me-

Usui/Yuki: SHUT UP AND ANSWER THE DARN QUESTION!

Squalo and Ble: *Looks at Yuki.*

Usui/Yuki: UGH! I'll just answer for you! I have other things to update! No he hasn't since he's gay. Case closed.

Mukuro-sama: Kufufufu...

Tsuna *still leaning in Mukuro's chest.*: *thinking* That was harsh.

Room: *Eerie silence.*

Fran: Your not denying it, commander.

Squalo: Shut up brat!

Usui/Yuki: Squalo, don't. *Comes up behind Sqaulo and hugs him.* You don't want to get me mad, sqaa-chan~

Squalo: VOI! GET OFF OF ME!

Usui/Yuki: *pouts* But your the best person to hug!

Squalo: Che, fine.

Usui/Yuki: You sound just like Kanda-sama! Haha! Okay, Tsuna answer your portion!

Tsuna: *Leans out of Mukuro's chest.* *reads question, gets a shocked look on his face.* WHY WOULD HE HIT ON ME?

Usui/Yuki: Well, it looks like Tsuna's going to be PMS-ing again.

Tsuna: *Glares at Yuki.*

Usui/Yuki: *smirks.* Um, Mukuro, answer your question...

Mukuro: ...As if you can tie me up.

Usui/Yuki: Yeah, I wouldn't let you tie Mukuro up. Mukuro can tie up Tsuna though *smirks again.*

Tsuna: *Glares once again.*

Usui/Yuki: Oh! I forgot to mention this Mukuro-sama!

Mukuro: What?

Usui/Yuki: Have you noticed that you look exactly like Sebastian Michaels from Kuroshitsuji?

Mukuro: Yes, I have noticed that. It is a good book...

Usui/Yuki: Yes, it is one of my favorite series! The 47th chapter just came out and I was so happy!

Mukuro: Yes, I read it too.

Usui/Yuki: I like how you read Kuroshitsuji! How did you feel about the cliffhanger?

Mukuro": * Cradling Tsuna.*I didn't like it, now everyone has to wait a month.

Usui/Yuki: OMG! I love for this Mukuro-sama!

Everyone else: *sweatdrops.*

Usui/Yuki: Sorry! I am getting off topic! Let's get back on topic! We can always talk about it later, right Mukuro?

Mukuro: Correct.

Usui/Yuki: Yay! So this is from** Too Lazy to Log Out** (AKA Too Lazy to Log In!)

_Sorry for the late review! Wohoo!_

_Hahah =.=" I tried to log in my account today_

_Sadly, because of not opening it for a LONG time, I can no longer open it_

_BUT I'm making anew one XD LOVE THE UPDATE I can't think of any questions as of now XD sorry_

Usui/Yuki: That's fine, well, you got it back now! Oh, it's fine that you can't think of one right now! Next question? **2772li**

3 I'm sorry .

I like 8027 cause, well it's kind of sweet *smiles in reminiscence*

Yamamoto is just so nice towards Tsuna and Tsuna is really so kind as well

Two kind people together is really awesome ^w^

By your choice of pairing I guess your the sadisticxinnocent-pairing type. I admit I've read 6927 doujinshi :3

I like it too. But just not as much as 8027

XD I don't like 8059 =.=

but any 27-insert number here- pairing is awesome to me.

As long as itz tsuna :D

Usui/Yuki: No, no, no. Don't you dare say sorry! I admit, it is cute. (Did I say that already?) I think that two kind people together are awesome too! Yes. I do like Sadistic X Innocent. (In D . Gray-man I love Kanda X Allen, Yullen forever! That's an example...) I like couples that are nice and sweet too! Like the ones where someone hurts someone to protect them! (Amuto, I love you. Shugo Chara FTW!) I don't really like YamaXGoku either. *Get's killed by the YamaXgoku fans.* Well, I like them, but not as much as Squalo X Yama. I almost think the same. I like 27 X 69, 18, and G. So cute!

Bel: That was really long...

Usui/Yuki: I know... *sighs* I am to tired to do the dares now, I'm gonna do it in a special chapter! 'Kay? 'Kay. Say bye guys!

Squalo: Later.

Bel: Good Bye.

Mukuro: Till next time.

Tsuna: Whatever...

Fran: Bye...

Usui/Yuki: Okay! Just to let everyone know, Everyone will be back next time, so wait for that! Bye-Bye!


End file.
